Paternidad
by Satoshi Vampire A
Summary: Basado en el manga de Usagi Drop. Una noche lluviosa termina en un dramático encuentro entre padre e hija. UA


**Paternidad.**

Buenos días noches tardes o sea a hora que estén leyendo este fic. Soy Sato Vampire y una vez mas estamos aquí para publicar un nuevo fic para la sección crossver Pokemon&Digimon. Bien sin mas que comentar les dejo el trabajo bueno si alguien tiene dudas sugerencias o comentarios y demás son libres de argumentarlos.

N.A: Basado en el manga de Usagi Drop.

.

.

.

**Paternidad**

.

.

La noche finalmente llegaba a su clímax y penosamente el temporal estaba haciendo de ella una penuria para todos aquellos que había tomado de improviso. Finalmente que otra opción tenían, mojarse o correr por un refugio. Sin embargo esas opciones no estaban dentro de la mente de la joven que ahora se encontraba cabizbaja en pose desafiante hacia un hombre mayor que ella el cual no ofrecía ninguna actitud agresiva, más bien parecía estar triste.

La jovencita mantenía su postura sin tener intenciones de agredir o huir, pero era claro que sus ojos no tardarían demasiado en derramar lágrimas de dolor o de amargura. Lo que fuera primero. El hombre, claramente superándola en fuerza y experiencia seguía de frente a ella sin claras intenciones de hacer algo más allá de evitar darle la vista para encontrar sus ojos, era como si se sintiese culpable por algo aunque la verdad no o sabíamos.

La lluvia aun sin intenciones de disminuir parecía subir el tono de su aguacero conforme ambas personas se quedaban solas en ese parque que aun iluminado por la lumbreras , estas parecían distantes estrellas que apenas lograban evitar que ellos cayesen en un mayor oscuridad. Pareciere que las gotas de lluvia lograron un cometido, pues aquella joven finalmente libero sus sentimientos en un pequeño coro de llantos y gimoteos que hicieron desfallecer su postura, lo que la obligó a llevarse los brazos en un intento por abrazarse a sí misma, cosa que aquel hombre noto reaccionando de forma alarmada.

.

.

"**Eto…"** El hombre inicio.

"**Déjame en paz..."** la joven renegó entre llantos.

"**Kari…" **Él le llamo por su nombre.

"**¡No me llames así…!"** Volvió a protestas con un grito.

"**Por favor…no…no quiero verte triste."**

"**¡Y desde cuando te preocupas por mi…!"**

"**Yo…este…"** No sabía qué hacer.

"**¡Tú no eres mi PADRE…!** No me hables como si lo fueras…" Ella descargo su ira en un grito. Pudo no ser algo realmente serio pero, después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella y la forma en que se lo reprocho, parecía como si le hubiesen apuñalado directamente al corazón.

.

.

Se sintió totalmente vacío en ese momento, destrozado el más vi y nefasto gusano que se haya atrevido a revolcarse en el fango más pútrido del pantano. Honestamente fueron sus cualidades las que evitaron que saliera huyendo o que se desmoronara ahí mismo. Sea lo que fuese, el efecto de esas palabras fueron de tal grado que no lo aguanto más.

Era como si todo lo que había hecho por ella desde hace tantos años hubiera sido en vano, como si todas las preocupaciones atenciones y cuidados que tuvo para ella, como si todas la negaciones y el esfuerzo que reunió costándole casi una vida, todo eso no hubiera sido suficiente. E inundado por la pena y la amargura que esto llevaba, rompió en un leve llanto que brevemente le forzó a mirarse las manos y luego llevárselas a su rostro. Era un fracaso, todo había sido en vano y ella estaba ahí para recordárselo.

.

.

Ella alcanzo a escuchar un llanto entre sus propios gimoteos. Presa de la curiosidad y la sorpresa abrió sus ojos cristalinos, el castaño canela de estos chocaron de frente con la figura de aquel hombre que desde que era pequeña cuido de ella. Cuando "Abuelo" se durmió para no despertar jamás, nadie quiso hacerse cargo de ella, nadie la quiso, ni siquiera querían saber de su existencia, según sus familiares; ella era una _"vergüenza para la familia"_ Todos pensaron eso, menos él la única persona de esa familia que tuvo el verdadero valor de acercársele y decirle sin rodeos… _"¿Quieres vivir conmigo?"_

Era su familiar, un desconocido sin embargo; o eso lo fue hasta que le dijo su nombre. Su nombre- Entonces observo como él estando cabizbajo miro sus propias manos, intentando quiza hallar una respuesta pero no encontraba nada en ellas. Vencido nuevamente su moral se fue muy lejos de él y no tuvo fuerzas para mirarla de nuevo, tomo su rostro con sus manos mitigando su dolor. Kari se arrepintió de inmediato de haberle ofendido de tal manera.

Era notable que el descubrir los secretos que le había ocultado por años le hacían sentirse furiosa, pero de eso a reprocharle y más que nada insultarlo de una forma tan grosera y malagradecida había sido demasiado duro.

Tal vez tenía razón, él no era su padre pero le debía a ese hombre todo lo que era hoy, y no acaso se había ganado el título de padre por haberla criado, cuidado, atendido, dándole quizá una familia y la esperanza de un futuro o una vida digna, humilde quizá pero digna. "Padres son los que crían no los que engendran" Un antiguo y sabio proverbio solía decir, pero quizá era aplicado más a casos distintos al suyo.

En todo caso él no era su padre, pero la había criado y amado como uno. _"Ash… ¿Tú también vas a morir?" _Fue el fútil recuerdo de su niñez marcada por la partida de "Abuelo" Casi con claridad impecable se vio a si misma de pequeña haciéndole dicha pregunta a su protector. Su tutor.

"Yo…voy a morir…Kari…pero eso será...hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, hasta que seas una señorita…" Él intento responderle de la mejor forma posible. Sin embargo el destello memorable en la actualidad parecía ser más una incertidumbre que un consuelo.

.

.

"_Ash…eto…no"_ Él aludido escucho su nombre pronunciado por la jovencita que ahora se hallaba frente al inclinada y con su semblante dolido y triste. Él no tenía problemas escuchándola pronunciar su nombre, desde pequeña que sabía que él no era su padre. Y honestamente ella no conocía ese término entonces, quizá "abuelo" era el verdadero significado.

"_Kari…yo…"_ no tuvo valor para encontrar sus ojos marrones contra aquellos castaño canela. Tenía miedo, pena y vergüenza. _"¡Kari…yo!"_

"_Papá…"_ Escuchar esta palabra de labios de la joven lo dejo impactado. _"papá..."_ Segunda vez que lo oía, no estaba mal sus oídos.

.

.

La jovencita se agacho y rompiendo un llanto de afecto y tristeza lo abrazo con fuerza. Como si no hubiese mañana, como si sintiera que estaría a punto de perderlo y ella se abstuviera de evitarlo. Lo había herido y estaba apenada de ello.

.

.

"_papa…lo siento…lo siento mucho. Yo no quise hacerte daño…por favor perdóname…"_ La chica se desmoronaba en llantos y lloriqueos mientras se aferraba a él con determinación. Internamente él se sentía triste, pero al menos este gesto dejaba claro que Kari no le odiaba, no del todo…para nada le odiaba. Ash lloro nuevamente al par que abrazo a la chica con ternura y afecto. Ella era pequeña aun cuando los años habían pasado pero ciertamente había crecido y dejado de ser una niña pequeña a una jovencita. Quiza o era su hija de sangre; ¿Pero eso importaba?

.

.

Ambos lloraron riendo mientras Ash cerraba sus ojos solo un momento atesorando ese triste día que "abuelo" se fue, su partida había unido a la familia dispersa en sus vidas y asuntos, sintiendo la pérdida del mayor de la familia. Sin embargo llego a atesorarlo por haber conocido también a Kari. Podía recordarlo como si fuese ayer; una pequeña niña de vestido negro con su cabello corto castaño suelto y libre sosteniendo rosas que tomaba del jardín. Asustadiza y temerosa de extraños pero que gracias a él pudo conseguir superarlo y abrirse a la vida.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber y nada mas. ¿Importo entonces? ¿Lo importa ahora…?

.

.

"_Está bien…Kari…esta bien entonces…hija."_

.

.

.

/

.

.

¿Fin o Principio…?

.

.

Bueno hasta ahí dejamos este pequeño proyecto de descanso. Ustedes serán los que decidan si realmente este pequeño one shot se convierte en un verdadero fic. Si lo sé, es difícil imaginar un crossver Pokemon&Digimon sin la presencia de estos. Más aun detallar a los personajes en situaciones no usuales, pero vamos que para eso es fanfiction y las demás páginas de fics, dejar volar la imaginación y algo de creatividad.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
